


Through The Years

by poi3104



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poi3104/pseuds/poi3104
Summary: Sepang, from their famous incident Multi 21 on this circuit, it's how Sebastian and Mark develop their relationship.





	Through The Years

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of prequel and sequel for my last year Fictober.[You and me, then and now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8230906)  
> Farewell Sepang. I'll miss you.

 

 _Sepang 2013_  
  
“I’m sorry, Mark.” Sebastian said after Christian left the room for both of them for sorting out this mess.

“No, you aren’t.” Mark didn’t want to be in this room any longer if he wasn’t ordered by his boss.

“I’m sorry for what I did, but I didn’t regret it” Sebastian held his gaze when he said.

“And I didn’t fucking expect you did either” Mark bit back.

This was going to be a long season for them.

 

 

 _Sepang 2014_  
  
The 3rd place wasn’t bad. He had hoped for a better race for this season ahead.

But he really didn’t like the car and this fucking stupid fragile hybrid power unit.

“That was what Mark would say…”

Sebastian mumbled to himself. It’s just the 3rd Grand Prix of the calendar but he did miss his old teammate already.

Daniel was a good guy, but his Aussie humor reminded him a lot of Mark more than he wanted to.

“You’re in trouble, Sebastian.”

He said to himself in the mirror before went out to find Britta who was waiting for him to facing those pens together.

 

 

 _Sepang 2015_  


“So you watched?”

He was grinning at the phone. He didn’t care what time it was in the Buckinghamshire because he knew Mark was waiting for him to return the text or his call.

“Of course I did.” Sebastian could hear the other man’s smile through the speakerphone.

“My first win with Ferrari, Mark! Can you believe that!?”

He couldn’t hold how exciting he was right now. He was alone in the hotel room and he fucking missed this man.

“Just wait until you win the championship, Mate.”

“Nah, it’s still long way to go.”

“I know but you will. I believe in you.”

Mark said with his steady voice and Sebastian believed him.

 

 

 _Sepang 2016_  


MRK: You done?

SV: Yes. Say bye to those boys and on the way back to hotel now. When you come?

MRK: Do you want to go out somewhere instead?

SV: I just want a hug.

MRK: You got that from everyone already. ;)

SV: Mark, they aren’t YOURS. Come quickly. So tired. Want to sleep with my personal cuddler.

MRK: Am I? ;)

SV: *rolls eyes*

MRK: You typed *rolls eyes* LOL.

 

 

 _Sepang 2017_  


“I’m sorry. I can’t keep our promise.”

Sebastian said with small voices. He buried his face into Mark’s chest which it had become his most favorite place to stay when he wanted to left everything in the world behind.

“Don’t be, Sweetheart. I’m really proud of you for what you’ve done today.”

Mark placed a kiss into his hair and tightened his arms for holding him there, like he was afraid that Sebastian was going to falling apart if he didn’t.

“But I could have done better…” Sebastian pushed himself up to meet Mark’s eyes.

“You’ve done more than better, Darling. From the last, you almost got the podium. You drove faster than everyone else there.  
You overtook more than everyone else there. And you didn’t give up. That’s only matters.”

Mark said while he was holding his gaze.

“Don’t say sorry and don’t regret it, ok?”

“Ok.” Sebastian nodded.

He won’t give up till the end because Mark believed in him.

 

End

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not English native. Please forgive me for every error.


End file.
